The silicon (Si) integrated circuit (IC) has dominated electronics and has helped it grow to become one of the world's largest and most critical industries over the past thirty-five years. However, because of a combination of physical and economic reasons, the miniaturization that has accompanied the growth of Si ICs is reaching its limit. The present scale of devices is on the order of tenths of micrometers. New solutions are being proposed to take electronics to ever smaller levels; such current solutions are directed to constructing nanometer-scale devices.
Prior proposed solutions to the problem of constructing nanometer-scale devices have involved (1) the utilization of extremely fine scale lithography using X-rays, electrons, ions, scanning probes, or stamping to define the device components; (2) direct writing of the device components by electrons, ions, or scanning probes; or (3) the direct chemical synthesis and linking of components with covalent bonds. The major problem with (1) is that the wafer on which the devices are built must be aligned to within a small fraction of the size of the device features in at least two dimensions for several successive stages of lithography, followed by etching or deposition to build the devices. This level of control does not scale well as device sizes are reduced to nanometer scale dimensions. It becomes extremely expensive to implement as devices are scaled down to nanometer scale dimensions. The major problem with (2) is that it is a serial process, and direct writing a wafer full of complex devices, each containing trillions of components, could well require many years. Finally, the problem with (3) is that high information content molecules are typically macromolecular structures such as proteins or DNA, and both have extremely complex and, to date, unpredictable secondary and tertiary structures that cause them to twist into helices, fold into sheets, and form other complex 3D structures that will have a significant and usually deleterious effect on their desired electrical properties as well as make interfacing them to the outside world impossible.
There remains a need for a basic approach to form nanometer-scale devices that can be used to form more complex circuits and systems, and that scale readily and cheaply down to nanometer-scale dimensions.